Frankenstein vs 5th Elder
The battle is initiated by the 5th Elder when Frankenstein 'accidentally' throws his Dark Spear at the 8th Elder. Prologue Rajak was gradually outmatching the 8th Elder and so the 5th Elder decides to make a sneak attack to finish off Rajak. However, Frankenstein takes the similar action before her and just 'lets go' of his Dark Spear which 'accidentally' hits the 8th Elder. Unable to just keep on just watching while she sees her team losing, the 5th Elder charges in to fight Frankenstein. Battle Summary As Frankenstein watches with joy while his Dark Spear tries to devour the 8th Elder, the 5th Elder pounces and attacks Frankenstein with her claws, which causes further destruction. However, from the cloud of dust emerges Frankenstein, seemingly unaffected by the attack and uses his 'claws' (formed as a result of the Dark Spear devouring his arms) to knock back the 5th Elder. She is impressed and launches a more powerful attack on Frankenstein who is again unaffected by this and in return attacks her with his aura projectiles which shocks her. He stands, thinking he may have won for a second, but is extremely surprised to sense the 5th Elder's presence behind him, about to slash him with her claws. Frankenstein tumbles forward and smashes into the ground and the 5th Elder slashes the air to finish him off. However, Zarga seems rather curious about Frankenstein's inability to put up a better fight. Frankenstein retrieves his Dark Spear from the 8th Elder and it flies towards him, passing by the 5th Elder who dodges out of its path. The weapon immediately devours his arms (perhaps due to his wounds) and the 5th Elder is delighted to see that he has now decided to use his weapon against her and appreciates his acknowledgement of her power. Frankenstein compliments her, calling her a "scary woman" but she replies saying that she prefers to be called a "fiery woman" instead. A bit of humor is added to the scene as Frankenstein gladly accepts her request and she thanks him for it. The 8th Elder is furious that they are enjoying a nice conversation when he is engulfed by pain. Then, Frankenstein shouts for the "fiery woman" to 'die', grips his spear, and aims all his aura projections towards her. She dodges to the right but is shocked by the speed at which Frankenstein is able to move, as she notices the Dark Spear descending onto her head. A large explosion occurs and as the dust cloud clears, the 5th Elder demonstrated her immense strength by being able to fend off Dark Spear, held down by Frankenstein. Frankenstein is irritated by the fact that she doesn't die so easily but Zarga is amazed by Frankenstein's 'frightening development'. The 5th Elder is surprised and amused by the Dark Spear and she sticks her tongue out and as soon as Frankenstein notices, he immediately dodges out of the way of a white laser shot. Frankenstein seems concerned now that she has begun to transform and she admits that she has to give credit to Frankenstein's ability, having fought him in person. She transforms to her werewolf form fully and causes an earthquake. Frankenstein seems very worried as the 5th Elder expresses her joy at being able to transform fully in such a long time. They immediately engage in combat. She pounces at him and Frankenstein deflects her claws with his spear, although it still wounds him on his shoulder. He swings his spear across but the 5th Elder, still smiling, parries back with ease and knock him back. She returns the favor by swinging her arm down with force, which causes the ground the split apart. Frankenstein dodges this and then the two exchange blows in the air, with the 5th Elder seemingly on the offensive. Rajak realizes this and so does Zarga, although he admits that the level of ability Frankenstein is showing is still incredible. The two bounce off and Frankenstein worries that the spear has already started to devour the rest of his arms. The two lashes at each other at a run, with the 5th Elder enjoying every second of the battle and Frankenstein trying his best. Her white aura clashes violently with his dark aura which creates an explosion and smoke. Through the smoke, Frankenstein is hit and knocked back by the 5th Elder's fist and he smashes into a wall. The 5th Elder approaches Frankenstein, admitting her joy at being able to fight with such intensity and also that she has started to like him even more. Frankenstein gives a sarcastic reply, wondering whether he should thank her but she tells him not to take offense as she really does fancy him. She says that had she not existed for this long, she would not have been able to fight him. However, the fight is interrupted by the 6th Elder's arrival. Frankenstein, Rajak and Seira curse their luck. After a long dialogue, the 6th Elder asks the 5th Elder why she is in such a bad shape and she replies by saying that her opponent is not one who should be scoffed at. Urokai agrees with this by saying that it makes sense as her opponent is Frankenstein. He greets Frankenstein who speaks his name with disgust. It shocks Seira and Rajak who recognize Urokai Agvain as one of the traitor clan leaders. Urokai taunts Frankenstein about not dying and being still alive and Frankenstein replies, also teasing him by asking him why he wasn't dead either, saying that he heard that he ran away from eternal sleep, that he was scared of death. Urokai asks the 5th Elder to allow him to fight Frankenstein but she declines immediately, stating that Frankenstein is hers. Urokai asks again, saying that they have an unresolved past. She declines again, rebuking him for allowing himself to fight one in such a horrendous state when he himself is in perfect condition and tells him to be ashamed. Urokai finally backs down, suggesting that he could take over when she changed her mind. Frankenstein chuckles, embarrassed by his current state and says that he forgot that he could not look back when facing ones such as them and declares that it doesn't matter who takes him on as he will destroy all of them. All the Elders laugh and the 5th Elder tells him to not go so far. Frankenstein decides to go on an 'adventure' by allowing himself to be devoured by the dark spear and he warns Seira and Rajak to back away because they might get devoured too. All Elders are amazed by the fact that the weapon has devoured even its master. Frankenstein gives off a scream which radiates lots of dark aura around him and the Elders use their auras to protect themselves. Then a dark sphere forms and in split of a second Frankenstein pounces at the 5th Elder with his spear lifted up high, his eyes glowing bright red. The 5th Elder, shocked by this, manages just in time to block the slash with her arms. She is severely wounded by Frankenstein's attack and he performs huge attacks which projects large energy beams. The 5th Elder then sneaks up behind him and attacks him with her claws yet Frankenstein seems to be immune to pain at that moment and slashes her in return. She then says that she may be falling in love with him, her heart pounding rapidly. Further blows are carried out and she is frustrated by the fact that Frankenstein is able to ignore any wounds and attack her continuously. Zarga asks himself if Frankenstein has finally been completely devoured by his cursed weapon while the 8th Elder, nearly about to break up into parts, manages to get up and launches a powerful energy beam attack directed at Frankenstein in order to seek revenge. The 5th Elder curses him and after a large explosion, the 8th Elder laughs triumphantly. However, he soon realizes his doom as Frankenstein destroys him into pieces with a single blow from behind. The remaining Elders are shocked and enraged at the same time as Frankenstein used another sly trick to kill an opponent, as mentioned by Urokai. The 5th Elder is amazed at how Frankenstein managed to maximize the opportunity whilst being heavily injured. Frankenstein then launches an attack aimed at the three Elders, indicating that he is willing to take all of them on at the same time. The 5th Elder questions Frankenstein's motives and Zarga is bemused by his stupidity. Rajak realizes Frankenstein's intentions and joins the battle, telling Seira to recover more when she offered to help. Frankenstein attacks Urokai while Zarga tries to attack him from behind with his soul weapon. Rajak arrives on time to deflect Zarga's attack. The fight between Frankenstein and Urokai carries on until the 5th Elder comes back to rebuke the 6th Elder for taking her opponent. Urokai argues back but the 5th Elder suppresses him with her authority. Urokai backs away cursing and Frankenstein tries to attack Urokai from behind. However, the 5th Elder joins in to block Frankenstein's attack and blames him for 'cheating on her'. The two join together at a run, roaring and auras clashing, exerting a great force. Urokai is surprised at the fact that Frankenstein is able to fight so well without being overwhelmed against the 5th Elder and wonders how much power his Dark Spear can create when it devours its own master. Frankenstein tries to stab the 5th Elder with his Dark Spear and the parry causes both of them to bounce off each other and smash into buildings. The two crash onto the ground, both extremely exhausted and the 5th Elder, whilst panting, admits that this fight is no longer a joke and that she really wants to have him, claiming that they are the perfect match. Frankenstein then screams again as the Dark Spear further devours him and the 5th Elder is surprised that he may be able to exert an even more powerful force. However, this is interrupted when Urokai throws his soul weapon, Dragus, at Frankenstein, which stabs him in the stomach and returns him from his berserk state to his normal state. Urokai pulls back his soul weapon from Frankenstein who groans in pain while the 5th Elder shows extreme anger and irritation at Urokai's actions. Urokai explains that he could not resist the temptation and finds her reaction bizarre. He asks her if she actually liked Frankenstein and is surprised by her actions, turning around in anger. Later the 5th Elder tries to persuade the 6th Elder to stop attacking someone in such a bad condition after a hard battle and a sudden attack. She is amazed at the madness and such sadistic nature of Urokai, who used to be a clan leader himself. When Seira and Rajak come to protect Frankenstein from Urokai's energy beam attack, the 5th Elder greatly respects Rajak for escaping his battle against Zarga, severely wounding himself in the process, to protect his comrade. Aftermath Their battle comes to a halt when Urokai interferes for the second time throwing his soul weapon at Frankenstein. The 5th realizes Frankenstein is in no condition to fight and refrains from continuing while Urokai takes over. Image Gallery Ch272.JPG|The 5th Elder attacks Frankenstein. 5th elder 2.jpg|The 5th Elder transforms into her werewolf form. Franken berserk.png|Frankenstein fights after being fully consumed by the Dark Spear. Clash.jpg|Frankenstein clashes with the 5th Elder in battle. LF274.jpg